enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver
Oliver *First Appearance: Lift Bridge *Friends: Duck, Donald and Douglas, The Fat Controller, Toad, Scruff, Mavis, Sidney, BoCo, Stepney *Enemies: Henry, Bulgy, Diesel, S.C. Ruffey *Voiced by: EE93's Friends Oliver is a green Great Western Engine that Douglas saved from scrap. Bio Oliver and his brakevan Toad were to be scrapped until Douglas came to their rescue. They escaped to Sodor and were properly re-painted and brought back into service. Oliver, after landing bunker-first into a turntable well and pulling a fiesty ballast wagon in two, found his niche on the Little Western Branch Line. The trucks occasionally play tricks on him, but he always finds a way to get his own back! Oliver and Duck also had an unfortunate run-in with a disagreeable bus that threatened to take their passengers, but he soon learnt sense with help from the Great Western Engines! Oliver and Toad have been working dilligently on The Little Western Extension Project, and are often put on Ballast Detail. On one occasion, Oliver and Toad soared off the Lift Bridge due to a signal malfunction. Oliver was badly hurt when Henry smashed his trucks into his wreck, and The Fat Controller was very dismayed by the hysteria associated with his grand design. When Duck had broken down, Oliver had to haul Duck and his freight cars all the way home so his passenger train could pass. When the rescue was over, Duck commented that being a "Really Useful Engine" was all about "Rising to the Occasion." Oliver did not get a good vibe from Scruff at first when he arrived to help at the Little Western Extension Project (due to his name being similiar to S.C. Ruffey's!) but after seeing his work ethic, he was happy to have him as part of the team. Even after Scruff almost sent Mavis hurtling over the edge of the bridge, Oliver calmly came to the rescue and did his best to make Scruff feel better. Although the Little Western is Duck's Branch Line, Oliver is becoming more and more independent. When Sidney came to the Branch Line to help with ballast work, Oliver was the one to take charge of the engines "emergency meeting" regarding Sidney's short-term memory loss. Oliver was always kind to Sidney, and exuded the sort of authority and respect that made Duck very proud! After the Tornado struck Sodor, Oliver was the first engine to discover BoCo stranded on the bridge, and that Mavis had survived the treacherous fall! Persona Oliver is a tough tank engine. He is often put-upon with adversity, but he has the strength and stamina to persevere. He loves working on the Little Western, and when Toad is not working with Douglas, the two make a grand pair. He is incredibly brave, but knows better now than to get too full of himself, which he admits, is a much more sagacious way of looking at things! His experiences with nearly being scrapped and being on the run still haunt him to this day. The other engines are aware that Oliver suffers from terrible nightmares from time to time. Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Stepney Makes an Entrance (does not speak), The Old Warrior (cameo), Redemption (cameo),Improvisation (cameo), Rising to the Occasion, Scruff's Scaffolding, Wilbert the Lumberjack (cameo), Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' Mavis and the Tornado, Rosie (episode) (cameo), Munitions (cameo), Blunderbuss (cameo), Aura of Menace (cameo), Henry and Kurt (cameo) Trivia *Oliver's 2006 rerelease model was used from Blunderbuss onwards in his cameo appearence with the rerelease 2006 Toad the Brakevan. Gallery Oliver falls again.jpg|Oliver falls off the Lift Bridge. Oliver.jpg|Oliver at The Ministry of Defense Complex. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.23.58 AM.png|Oliver passes over General Zen, Captain Grant, Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster, and their soldiers. Oliverrescuesmavis.png Stepney.jpg Little Western Extension Bridge Construction .jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.46.32 PM.png|Oliver with Duck and Derek. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.47.12 PM.png|Oliver and Arthur. Risingtotheoccasionoliver.png|Oliver and Duck. Oliver and the Pack at High Tower.jpg|Oliver at High Tower Mark II with Kelly, Nelson, and George. Entrace.png Splatter, Dodge, and Oliver.jpg|Oliver hesitantly talks with Splatter and Dodge Oliver_at_the_Little_Western_Extension.jpg Oliver hiding.jpg Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Little Western Engine Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Team Category:North Western Railway